


You're Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dark, Dark Dan - Freeform, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Dan, Omega Phil, Omega Verse, Possessive Dan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, kind of, sort of non-consenting soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-“If you wanted some spineless Alpha who follows your every whim, you’re sorely deluded in this world,” The Alpha went on, putting his nose against Phil’s soaked underwear to breath in the scent of his slick deeply. “You’re a bitch in heat, and you’ll be treat like it until the day you die if you’re under my care,” the dark haired man rumbled into Phil’s boxers, nipping the delicate skin of his inner thighs possessively. “And who knows? The way you’re going, maybe I’ll keep you. Strap you down and fuck you, even with a bellyful of my pups. Would you like that? Knowing that you’re mine, completely and utterly?”-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone's awesome support for my first work 'Come Get It', I decided to make this little gem! It seriously is all you guys constant encouragement that I'm writing right now. I can't thank you enough for it. But let's get on to the boring stuff...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this, blah blah blah, don't steal it, blah blah blah, legal crap, blah, blah, blah. I know, so professional. But on a more serious note: Please take care of the tags! This fic has dark situations, including non con, rape and kidnapping. Viewer discretion advised! Please don't blame me for being traumatized! Only click and read if you're absolutely sure you can handle the themes mentioned in the tags.
> 
> And on a more cheery note, enjoy! Tell me what you think in the comments. As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are hugely appreciated.
> 
> Also, for any people coming from 'Come Get It', the chapter updates will be a little slower since I'm going to be working on this for a while. Sorry for the delay :( Hope you understand!
> 
> Oh, and I'm dedicating this chapter to GirellaH, who's having an exam tomorrow. Sucks to be you! Be hey, I managed to write for your deadline of Saturday. That's always a good thing, right? Even if I make you procrasinate the day before the exam ;) Anyways, good luck!

“You can’t do this to us, Phillip,” his Omega mother called, dashing frantically to catch the shoulder of her distraught son.  
  
He brushed her off carelessly, tears springing to the Omega parent’s eyes involuntarily at the simple gesture.  
  
“I can’t live here anymore, Mum,” Phil choked, shakily scrabbling at doorknob. Luckily, his Alpha Father wasn’t home at that moment. He had the power to stop his submissive son instantly. And it was painful enough with his mother trying to stop him. His sweet, caring mother, who’d done so much to help the shame of their family. He tried not to look toward the swimming eyes of his dark eyed mother, an overwhelming guilt blossoming in his chest.  
  
The Omega teen tried to ignore it as best he could, the raw emotion in his voice making his tone scratchy.  
  
“I can’t… please just let me go. Dad and everyone hates me, and you know it. I don’t want to be treat like some broken case. I want to be as free as I can be, in a world where I will always be second class.” Phil had recited the little speech he’d made for days, brooding the possible outcomes for such defiance against his very nature. He had braced himself for his mother bursting into tears. He’d braced himself for her screaming in his face. He could have never braced himself for the mother who had always looked out for him, to pounce on Phil, eyes snapping with anger and teeth bared viscously at her once beloved son.  
  
“They’re dominants, Phillip. What do you expect?! Some roses for being goddamn different? You’re an Omega and you have to start acting like it. Take what’s coming to you! Because believe me, you’ll never be able to hide being a bitch ready for the taking for the first alpha who comes across you.” She screamed all of it in his face, furious in a way Phil had never seen before. Her words were meant to hurt, and they did their job hugely well. His own mum had basically said he’d never make it. That he had no higher purpose other than spreading his legs for an alpha. It made his blood boil in a newfound agony, wheeling around to face his frantic mother.  
  
“You think I’m like that? Some bubble blowing baby trying to depend on a dictator to function through my everyday life? That I’m going to let some condescending prick give all the orders? I want a life, mum! I am not like you, and I’ll not force myself to become a slave like you did for dad!” Phil yelled, letting out the thoughts he’d had ever since he was a kid.  
  
He’d let rage guide his words, and regretted speaking the truth the instant his mother’s eyes bugged in shock and betrayal. It was enough to make him turn away.  
  
“H-How dare you speak like that about your father- about any alpha! They do not dictate you, Phillip. It is in both your dynamics to obey and order. It’s a perfect balance to achieve true happiness. I am not a slave for accepting my dynamic, much less is any Omega. This is the world we live in, Phillip. And just because you’re some bratty teenager who wants to deny himself, doesn’t mean anything’s going to change for you. You walk away now, and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. I won’t help you ever again if you bring shame on our family like this.”  
  
The rebellious Omega snorted, pulling the door open with one swipe. It was a bit chilly outside, but he’d prepared well. He could do this. He ignored every word his mother said, knowing she was just as brainwashed as the rest of the world. The teen simply had to prove he was more, that he could do whatever he wished without the express permission of an ‘alpha’. Even the very word seemed bitter on Phil’s tongue. He’d always lived in a household full of boisterous male alphas- all his siblings from the litter. He’d always been treat like a freak of nature, and knew exactly what Alphas were like. Arrogant. Maniacal. Controlling. Possessive. Everything Phil couldn’t stand in a person. And he’d be damned if he let a ridiculous primal dynamic rule how his life was going to be.  
  
“Bye, Mum,” Phil said tiredly, looking toward the sky idly. It was grey; cloudy and seemed to represent his mood perfectly. There was even a flicker of hope with stars, not even a small light to guide Phil from this hopelessly dreary day. His resolve was to not look back, to revel in the moment of feeling whole, feeling at one with himself finally. But he could feel his mother’s eyes trained on his back, the hurt practically conveyed in the air. Phil hesitated, sneakers on the brink of the exit. He pulled the hood on his coat, zipping it up for warmth while he composed himself enough to say one last thing:  
  
“Take care of El for me, okay?” With that Phil stepped out, breathing in the crisp air. It felt nicer against his skin, somehow. As if the prospect of freedom changed the world around him.  
  
“I mean it, Phillip Lester,” his mother called out, voice shaky and desperate. “You’ll be dead to us if you take another step. All ties to being a Purebred, someone with rights as an Omega will be gone. You’ll be a homeless Mongrel without us.”  
  
And with that, it finally occurred to Phil what the feeling was curling up in his stomach. It was disgust. Disgust for his family. Purebreds were the ‘gifted’ bloodlines who, as long as history had recorded- had a distinct, Alpha-Omega relationship throughout. The scorned Beta-Omega relationships, or Beta-Beta relationships were known as ‘mongrels’ and did not reap the same benefits like owning a heritage house, or getting money from the government for passing on their line successfully. The Omegas such as Phil in a Purebred Family were treat more fairly, and were allowed to choose out of a limited range of Alphas by the time they were 18 for marriage. The Mongrels were forced into marry anyone at an even younger age for money, and typically resorted to prostitution to merely survive. The government gave them no income, and refused them to have any sort of independence with a job. Which was why there were so many mongrels on the street, the outcasts who society didn’t want. And his mother, the person who should allegedly love him no matter what- was essentially telling him she would let him starve alone for the sake of keeping their family line intact.  
  
Phil shook his head, a strange sadness overwhelming his being. The teen shook it off, opening his mouth in reply. He remembered suddenly about his childhood, and being told how to conduct himself as a Purebred Omega. There was a strict order to it; not speaking unless spoken to, being undoubtedly obedient and eager to serve. He remembered the terrible punishment he got for swearing that one time at one of his infuriating brothers, who were allowed to use whatever filthy language graced their tongue. Phil remembered the disappointment in his parents’ eyes, their lips thinned in clear contempt for the small Omega. He remembered crying for them, begging for forgiveness in a naïve attempt of pleasing them. But nothing would ever please them. Phil was quick to learn that. So perhaps in one last act of defiance, Phil swivelled around, eyes tempered with a burning determination.  
  
Ever so calmly, Phil opened his mouth, a sick humour rising within him when the teen saw his mother’s hopeful expression. She thought he’d roll over and play a good bitch, that her one attempt of a threat would be enough to break Phil’s ambitions. It was hard not to laugh quietly at the ridiculousness of it, and he instead compensated for a loud and well earned...  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
Phil couldn't help the small smirk of victory as his mother, who Phil thought to be the most composed person he’d ever met, shrieked dramatically at his choice of words, hands on her mouth in an agonised shock. But even if it didn't look like it, there was a small part of Phil who felt bad for her. All she wanted was to live happily in her façade of a life, and she needed her children to act accordingly for it to continue. But at the same time, Phil wanted the reality of freedom away from the dynamics which plagued him. If he couldn’t make this first step, then how could he get anywhere with his dream? So the rest of him walked determinedly on, trying to ignore the loud sobs of his mother behind him. The Omega swore he could hear her chanted something over and over amidst the cries, as if trying to find something desperately to cling onto.  
  
“What happened to my little boy?”

* * *

  
  _When Phil was born amongst a litter of 5, it was obvious he had a distinctly different scent. Even if a dynamic takes a few years to form, a child still has a vaguely identifiable smell. At first, his parents were concerned. He was a very quiet baby from birth, and even new-born Alphas were quite outgoing and confident. Phil was the opposite, very reserved and almost silent even when he was hungry or needed a nappy changed. When he did make noise, it was often to entertain himself._  
  
_They took him to the doctors, assured and arrogant from their bloodline that every child they had would have to be an alpha. So perhaps he was a bit ill. After all, he was very pale and frail. Anyone could feel an individual rib if they held him._  
  
_After a confusing examination, involving excessive throat examinations and thorough scans, it was apparent the usual huge build of an Alpha male’s groin wasn’t there. In its place was an average sized penis for an Omega baby, with an almost unnoticeable starting growth of a womb on the scans. There was no denying it._  
  
_The Beta Doctor gave the numbed Lester parents profuse apologies, as if someone had died- explaining there was always a slight chance for a stray Omega male to be born in a perfectly acceptable Purebred Alpha-Omega relationship. Male Omegas were very rare, and they were viewed as ‘freaks’ of their own Dynamic, as they could produce children just as well as females. He was seen as an abomination. Gently, the Beta offered a humane termination for Phil. There were no rights for Omegas 15 years ago, much less a protective scheme for male Omegas._  
  
_But the Lester’s were an extremely religious couple, and gravely thought it ‘their burden to bear’._  
  
_Since then, his 4 Alpha brothers were separated from Phil. A sparse nursery was made for Phil in the attic, which since became his bedroom. All contact was minimal with Phil. He was taught the traditional Omega discipline, and was allowed online tuition after Omega rights came through. But other than that he stayed in his room most of the day reading books. He wasn’t allowed to go outside without permission. But back then, it didn’t seem like a prison. Just a happy bubble which he lived in to please everyone else._

* * *

 

Phil moved as quick as possible in the mutual quiet of the night, mind racing with plans. He could always stay at the local Omega Shelter, making an excuse of abuse to have a warm bed for at least one night. But they would smell his purebred heritage, and they’d always be questions. Plus, it’d be easy for his parents to find him if they bothered. No, that wouldn’t work. The best Phil could do would be to run as far as possible, and find a quiet spot to camp out when he was tired enough.  
  
At first, the winding country roads which led from the Lester cliché Purebred manor was comfortingly familiar as he ran, and memories of soft grass and dirty socks giving the Omega a small smile as he dashed with his arms pumping in effort. But soon the shadows of the trees seemed sinister, the slightest breeze of the wind putting Phil’s hackles on high alert.  
  
Then, he heard a growl. At first it was easy to mistake it for the violent whistling of the wind around him. Even so, Phil’s eyes darted instinctively for an easy escape. He tried to keep his ground, uneasily shifting from foot to foot at the sudden quiet. But Phil felt the fear crawl up his spine when he could hear another snarl, far more viscous than the first and undoubtedly savage in contempt. It rang through the narrow path of the forest, dominating the sound of the wind- goose bumps rising on Phil’s arms involuntarily. It was enough for Phil to run, impulsively trying to reach the edge of the woods.  
  
The scared Omega tore through the bramble, adrenaline taking away the sting of the prickles almost as soon as it came. Every stride was a painful test of endurance, air burning whenever he took a loud breath in.  
  
Thoughtlessly, Phil hurtled himself out the forest, directly onto the city he had meant to avoid. Almost at once his surroundings were too much. He’d managed to land directly on the road, the cars that whizzed past enough to make Phil fall backwards with a yelp. He eyed the passing vehicles balefully, not trusting himself to put a toe on the road. The teen had hardly ever seen the human technology like cars; his parents never trusted Phil to go further than the grounds of the mansion.  
  
For a few moments, he studied the beams of lights coming from the cars which seemingly sped by with no care for anything that could be crossing, but quickly shook himself out of his frightened reverie. There was something chasing him from the woods right now, and whatever it was probably didn't give a damn about waiting to cross the road.  
  
With that thought in mind, Phil crept across the road when he thought it looked clear enough, widening his eyes as he studied the vast space of a city he’d never seen before. There were dark silhouettes of building with each corner, concrete paths guiding him safely around the outskirts. There were hardly any lights on either, meaning curfew had already passed. Damn.  
  
Any Omega which hasn’t been claimed by an Alpha could only go out until evening to minimalize the ‘encounters’ of any alphas, and even if claimed, their Alpha had to supervise them at all times. The government were still too proud to call the said encounters ‘rape’. It was only another reason for Phil to hate society even more. But it also meant inexplicably, Phil had put himself in huge danger by entering the city. Only Alphas in rut went out to search for a wayward Omega after midnight. And Phil knew all about ruts.  
  
Although all his littermates had yet to present themselves as Alphas through their first rut, Phil had read about them as part of the Omega protection scheme. Ruts came about every month or so, but if the Alpha had an Omega their heat would therefore trigger a rut no matter the circumstances. But when an adult Alpha came into rut without an Omega, they always prowled the streets looking for any wayward submissives to satisfy their urges. The aftermath for an Omega was horrendous. While an Alpha’s rut could not bring about an Omega’s heat in return, many victims were left half dead from the Alpha’s violent behaviour during sexual acts. Chances were, by the time help arrived it wasn’t uncommon that the victim had either died from being bled to death or shock. And even if the attacker was found, Alphas were hardly ever made to repent for their crimes. Phil expected nothing else from a bastardised Alpha government.  
  
Phil felt tears springing to his eyes when he thought of the ones with no homes, left helpless in a heat when a strange Alpha came about. The Alpha government called it ‘consensual’, as when instincts kicked in, the Omega practically begged for the Alpha to help them. So therefore it was their fault if they ended up pregnant, homeless and with no Alpha to take care of them. Phil could imagine no worse fate.  
  
It never occurred to the teen that could be him. Sure, Phil had always known he’d take a risk if he ran away. But luck had always been good to him, and the Omega saw no reason for that to change.  
  
After mulling his options over for a while, Phil knew he had to find refuge somewhere in the city. But where? With a pained sign, Phil started to sniff the air. He hated himself for giving into the animalistic traits buried deep within him, but if Phil wanted to be safe it was surely the only option. Of course, the heady scents of different Alphas were thick in the air. For a moment Phil was overwhelming, breathing in the range of delectable scents thoughtlessly.  
  
Something nagged at Phil’s brain when he managed to break himself out of the trance. He’d never reacted so strongly to Alpha scents, and while he was well sheltered throughout his life, not once had he felt so desperate for another gulps of the scents he once despised. Something deep inside him clenched pleasurably, but Phil tried frantically to ignore it as he tried to smell past the Alphas.  
  
There were a few lingering scents of claimed Omegas possibly out with their Alpha, but other than that there was nothing to even hint that Phil could get any help. He started to tremble uncontrollably, reality setting in fast.  
  
A slow burn crept in his skin, but Phil dismissed it as nerves as he set into a brisk jog. He needed to hide somewhere at least, out of the sight of any searching Alphas. But even as Phil thought his resolve, his legs started to shake in defiance. The steady burn became almost painful, sharp pains coming ruthlessly from the teen’s backside. Phil tried to ride out the wave of burning, knees quaking with an effort to stay standing. Never before had he felt a pain so intense, and a burning agony this precise. With one last huff of effort, Phil collapsed on the grimy slab of concrete, the coolness of the stone against his face more than welcome to counter the spreading burn.  
  
Phil whined loudly without a thought, a primal cry for help going past his lips without knowing. No one answered anyway. The black haired teen sobbed from the pain, spreading his legs to try relieve the wanton feeling in his ass and crotch. In that instant, Phil regretted everything. Running away, leaving his family, being more intelligent about the world… _Oh God, the pain was so bad. What was happening? How was this…?_ Suddenly, everything clicked, and Phil cried openly in fear.  
  
His first heat. The strongest he was supposed to ever have. 

* * *

 

 _“What’s a heat, mommy?” A toddler Phil asked, tugging gently at his mother’s dress._  
  
_Her smile became tight, face tense with that one question. The small boy shrank back, regretting asking. It was clear his mother was angry about something, and even his childlike curiosity wasn’t worth the oncoming storm._  
  
_“It’s… it’s something you will only share when you’re married, sweetie.”_  
  
_“I’m going to have one?” The innocent horror on the child’s face made his mother’s face lighten slightly with amusement._  
  
_“What do you know about heats, darling?”_  
  
_“Um… only that its icky and makes you hot,” Phil said, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember ore of what his friend told him. “And… and proves you’re an actual Omega.”_  
  
His mother chuckled, bringing her curious child onto her lap as she began to explain. “Not exactly, Sweetie. We know from your scent you’re an Omega, even without having a heat, see? But you only ever, ever share a heat with the one you love.” The last sentence was said too severely, and it make Phil blink with surprise.   
  
_“Why?” The toddler ventured, even more confused. “What if I don’t fall in love?”_  
  
_“It happens to everyone eventually, Sweets. You just… you just need to make sure you share it with the right one, okay?”_  
  
_“How would I know?” His mother cuddled the small boy closer, staring intently into the eyes he’d inherited from his father. “I’d be there to guide you through it, Silly,” his mother admonished, pulling him closer for a cuddle. “I’ll always be there for you.”_


	2. Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds Phil in the prime heat, and fucks him where he lies. Phil discovers a thing or two too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, bang on a week! I should get a prize for actually doing something. Or at least, for functioning like a normal person. Actually, would a normal person write stuff like this...? Meh. Who's complaining? Need to stop before I ramble too much :p Had two exams yesterday and ended up cramming revision the night before with a box of tissues and indefinite flasks of cold black coffee.. 
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> Thanks again to 'walktheboob' for editing this chapter. She's helping with both this work and 'Come Get It' now, so I really can't thank her enough for taking the time to do this. Honestly, you're beyond awesome!
> 
> And.. things get weird in this chapter :s Sorry in advance. But yeah, major trigger to talk about...
> 
> As said on the warning for this fic, it will involve rape scenes/noncon and pretty dark stuff from here on out. So if you're sensitive, you better stop right here. Really, the themes aren't going to get any lighter. So you can't say I didn't warn you.. but I guess you did read the tags at the start. So maybe writing this is a waste of time..
> 
> But yeah, sorry if I sound like a generic zombie teenager in the notes. It's been a really tough week, and honestly it's been hard to do any work at all. But I'm glad-as ever- that I did. And thanks again for all your support :) Wouldn't be writing without 'cha
> 
> ...Just to clarify, this chapter has dark themes, including manipulation, rape/noncon (who would've guessed?), a pretty intense heat for Phil and otherwise. It will basically be like that from here on out, so unless another trigger comes up which is worth mentioning, I won't be updating anything at the start of the chapter.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way... enjoy! Subscriptions, comments, kudos and bookmarks are- as always- the fuel which makes me write.

Phil sobbed from the newfound feeling, trying to stretch his legs desperately to relieve the pain coursing through his backside. The denim of his jeans were stretched to the limit, and eventually stopped any such movement. Phil cried out again in humiliation, pounding his fists angrily against the rough concrete path.  
  
Words flashed in his clouded up mind, sealing his doom steadily with information about his first heat. _Most intense. Unstoppable. Very painful. Peak of fertility._  
  
Phil writhed in discomfort on the ground, the steady burn dazedly confusing against the feeling of wetness which was seeping through his trousers. _This shouldn’t be happening. I’m- it should be a couple of years before I present as an Omega. I can’t do this. I can’t- I won’t…_  
  
But all train of thought screeched to a halt when a new wave of pain hit him, a throbbing pang of emptiness spreading within him. Unknowingly, Phil raised his backside up to sate the fire, thrusting against the ground in a flurry of desperation. But there was a part in him- however small- which tried to rationalise the situation. He was alone at night, with a smell which could probably be identified from miles away. Only Alphas searching for a potential victim would be out at this time. Perhaps the occasional claimed Omega and Alpha, but they wouldn’t help him. And… any Alpha nearby would be on him at any second. He would be raped. Die, possibly. And if not, the chances of fertility in the first heat would inevitably lead to… pregnancy. The very thought put bile into Phil’s mouth, and it was enough to spur himself into action by crawling forward.  
  
But the lithe teen couldn’t help the small scream at his attempts, the hot pain spiking almost unbearably at the simple movement. He needed something, and he wasn’t dense enough to not know what. The dominating Omega within him practically screamed it. To be claimed. To be used. Abused. And he knew in the primal urges of heat, he wouldn’t be able to deny the prospect of a mate. And Phil would be damned if he didn’t at least try to hide away from a forced fate.  
  
But even as he thought it, the pain drowned out any hope he once had, pulling him under a haze of unyielding lust. Instinctively, Phil sniffed the air for a sign of Alphas, and whined loudly at what he found. The heat made all his senses enhanced, and if Phil thought the scent of Alphas was powerful before, he clearly had no idea what awaited.  
  
The musk of all the Alphas combined sent Phil into a spiral of want, hips rolling uncontrollably at the mere thought of those smells surrounding him. But there was one in particular, a uniquely beautiful scent which made Phil call out in an animalistic want. Something tugged in him, a ferocious urge which tore away at his resolve to stay human. And it was so strong, so perfect and damn close to Phil.  
  
So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he heard a voice behind him, rumbling in a chocolatey baritone which turned Phil’s limbs to compliable jelly.  
  
“Shit, how many of you Mongrels are in heat now?”  
  
Phil didn’t exactly have a response, but his body definitely did. His fingers scrabbled uselessly against the hard surface, moaning over and over as he thrust incoherently against the pavement. The scent of the Alpha was intoxicating, and definitely the one his body had reacted to so keenly. There were footsteps behind him, teasingly circling around his backend. The teen heard an audible sniff behind him, the Alpha man clearly examining him as a potential mate. Or at least, that’s what his body told him. He was probably just looking for a torture toy for the night.  
  
What the teen didn’t expect was the wave of surprise behind him, the man’s limbs snaking with tension. An angry snarl vibrated through every fibre of the Omega’s body, making him quake on the ground in fear. Instincts told him he’d annoyed the Alpha somehow, and his body automatically went lax in submission. But it didn’t seem to make a difference, the Alpha’s teeth still grinding audibly.  
  
“Why the fuck is your scent so…?” The Alpha managed to growl out, prowling in front of Phil in a new display of dominance. Phil glanced up sheepishly, and couldn’t help but mewl as he got a first look at the stranger. In the outline of darkness, Phil could make out the wolfish smile of the man which widened in sudden realisation, rocking on his heels in front of the Omega. He had thick brown hair which was swept to one side, young dark eyes devouring Phil in a sudden hunger.  
  
“Y-you’re a Purebred,” the Alpha said it like an accusation, harsh eyes boring into Phil, as if he'd purposely been hiding it. “And a virgin. This is your first heat then?”  
  
Phil nodded numbly, the burning somehow more intense now that the Alpha was purposely denying him. He couldn’t help but tremble on the ground, trying to sink lower into the ground at the man’s stare.  
  
“Pl-please…” Phil mumbled, the fresh pain tampering down any scrap of dignity he once had for himself. “Please…”  
  
“Please what, darling?” The man asked, strong hands stroking Phil’s sharp cheekbones rough. The smirk on his face grew at Phil’s responding groan, and if the teen was in a coherent state, he would’ve probably punched that grin off. Not like Phil was violent in any way, but the way the man was teasing him was almost… professional. There was no doubt that he knew exactly what he was doing to Phil.  
  
“I can’t give you anything unless you ask nicely,” The Alpha said more sharply, brows furrowing at the inner conflict which probably showed on Phil’s face. The chiding tone was enough for Phil to start again, almost wailing in agony at the burning.  
  
“Please… please…” Phil desperately tried to think of the word with his half fried brain. The rationalised part of him was long gone. “Please… m-make love to me.” He finally muttered, cheeks staining red as the Alpha chuckled darkly, trailing those fingers subtly to Phil’s bony hips.  
  
“So innocent. I like that.” The Alpha said, kissing Phil sweetly on the cheek, before his lips dragged up to the Omega’s ear. “But I don’t make love, little Omega. I fuck hard.”  
  
Phil gasped involuntarily at his filthy words, followed by the hands which yanked Phil’s jeans off in a fluid motion. The teen swore he heard a throaty grunt behind him, and in reply he whined in pleasure at the attention he got when the Alpha flared his nostrils at the fresh scent of his heat.  
  
“If you wanted some spineless Alpha who follows your every whim, you’re sorely deluded in this world,” The Alpha went on, putting his nose against Phil’s soaked underwear to breath in the scent of his slick deeply. “You’re a bitch in heat, and you’ll be treat like it until the day you die if you’re under my care,” the dark haired man rumbled into Phil’s boxers, nipping the delicate skin of his inner thighs possessively. “And who knows? The way you’re going, maybe I’ll keep you. Strap you down and fuck you, even with a bellyful of my pups. Would you like that? Knowing that you’re mine, completely and utterly?”  
  
His disturbingly seductive words should’ve made Phil tense in alarm, but the way he said it- so smooth and casual- made the warning signs which had been previously ringing in Phil’s mind go quiet.  
  
Instead, he stretched his legs as far as he could, the resonance of want pounding through Phil’s quaking body.  
  
“Alpha…” Phil piped up, tone timid and subdued as he reached the peak of his desire. The man moaned in appreciation, finally exposing Phil’s slicked ass as he tugged off the Omega’s underwear. The way Phil used their official dynamic titles proved the Omega accepted him as a partner during his heat- perhaps unknowingly- but it probably made the Alpha think he could do what he wanted with the wayward Omega.  
  
“Omega,” The man answered accordingly, straddling Phil’s naked waist in a tight grip, pushing the head of his cock in slightly. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
It sounded like a deadly promise, but any protest Phil might have mustered was cut off by the man taking Phil’s ass in one relentless thrust, causing Phil to rock forward with the force of it. Perhaps if he wasn’t a virgin the slick which dribbled out of his hole would’ve done its job on easing the intrusion, but the sudden force caught Phil off-guard, and he couldn’t help but scream at the sudden pain. It felt like the man had ripped his ass into two, the big Alpha cock forcing itself between the tight walls of Phil’s tensed ass.  
  


“ _Jesus_ , Omega,” The Alpha groaned, not even giving Phil time to adjust as he went out nearly all the way, before slamming back in- much farther than the first time, making Phil yell loudly in pain. “You’re so fucking tight. So, so good.”

Phil could do nothing but take it, the Alpha’s hands pinning Phil’s slight wrists to the pavement roughly, using the leverage to thrust quickly into Phil’s abused hole.

“You’re so pretty,” the Alpha grunted, and Phil almost misheard him in a daze of horror. “So fucking vulnerable and beautiful. With those big, frightened eyes and little moans you let out every time I thrust in. You like this pain, don’t you? Love that someone’s paying attention to this gorgeous ass for once.”

And Phil hated the Alpha for saying that, hating him for reading his mind so effortlessly. Yet for all the pain the man was causing him, the aching emptiness was gone, easily replaced by the thick cock inside of him. Even the burning was slowly letting up as the Alpha dick swelled inside of him.   
  
And the Alpha was as merciless as Phil had expected, strong hands digging into Phil's hips possessively in a way that would surely leave bruises as he thrust all the more, sinking deeper and deeper into Phil's pliant body. Somehow, he felt so pleasantly full, and even though the pain was awful- it was probably nothing compared to enduring a heat alone. He should've been fighting back. He didn't _want_ this stranger inside of him after all, but somehow it felt ridiculously right at the same time, as Dan propelled himself in over and over, grunting when Alpha instincts took effect. He should be. _Why can't I?_  
 

“Are you ready, little Omega?” The Alpha demanded throatily, pulling Phil’s shirt up to bite against his ribs. “You want to be impregnated by me? Fill you up like the cum-dump you are; let you have the gift of carrying my pups?”  
  
Phil tried to shake his head, kicking his legs desperately against the power of Dan’s girth. _No, no I can’t please no…_  
  
The Alpha chuckled at his obvious defiance, balls slapping against Phil’s thighs in a sudden wild abandon, sinking himself down into the Omega over and over.

“Well, who am I to deny you?” The Alpha grunted tauntingly, pushes turning abruptly sloppy. “Cum for me, Omega.”  
  
Though Phil had had absolutely no stimulation or pleasure whatsoever from the rough treatment of his ass, he had offered himself up to the man as soon as he used his dynamic title. Phil couldn’t disobey a direct order until the Alpha left him after heat. His ancient biology simply commanded it to be that way.

So Phil’s cock- which wasn’t even fully erect- exploded in a pleasure the Omega had never experienced before. It almost blanked out the pain of being fucked for the first time, and all Phil could feel was the spike of pleasure from an orgasm and being so perfectly full. But the high soon died down, replaced by the pain of a sudden stretch. Phil’s eyes widened in realisation, as an odd warm wetness spread through his backside.

The Alpha was _knotting_ him, filling Phil’s ass with spurt after spurt of his cum. The heat made it pleasurable, and the Omega couldn’t help but squirm uselessly at the feeling.

“Mine,” the Alpha snarled, biting into Phil’s relaxed pale neck in an abrupt savagery, lapping hungrily at the welling blood which formed. “Fucking mine.”  
  
The Omega which dominated Phil’s mind told him it was a compliment, and Phil responded in the only way he thought he could.  
“Yours,” Phil agreed breathily, staying as still as possible for the Alpha’s knot. “Y-yours…”  
  
For a few minutes there was just the sound of shared pleasure through rugged breath, before the Alpha started peppering kisses over Phil’s throbbing neck.

“I’m Dan, by the way,” The Alpha introduced himself calmly amongst kisses, as if he wasn’t forcing Phil to have knot with him publicly.

Phil couldn’t help but snort derisively, feeling a bit of his old self seeping in through the humiliation of being knotted to a virtual stranger.

“Really? Thought you were a rapist o-or something,” Phil shot back with an unsteady breath. “But I’ll need a surname anyway to report you to the poli-.”  
  
Dan jostled himself violently on top of Phil, his tight knot shifting in Phil’s enclosed hole painfully. Phil gasped in discomfort, allowing the angered Alpha a chance to interrupt.  
  
“They won’t listen to you. Even if you’re a purebred, you consented willingly, little Omega. Besides, figured you’d like to know my name before I claim you.”  
  
Phil spluttered indignantly, cheeks staining red in a returned anger.

“Consented? Being claimed?” Phil’s tone became high pitched, despite the pleasure of being knotted. “H-Where’d you get that from?! You forced yourself on me, you sick-“  
  
“Careful,” the Alpha warned, amusement lightening his tone slightly. Even so, it was enough to make the feisty Omega shut up.   
  
The fuming teen could practically feel the arrogant smirk from on top of him, but was forced to stay quiet as the Alpha gave him his half-arsed explanation.  
  
“If you didn’t want it, Omega, you wouldn’t have called me ‘Alpha’ in the first place. That alone is enough to make the police give up on any accusations of ‘rape’. Besides…” The Alpha edged closer, whispering harshly into Phil’s ear. “What are you doing now? Staying still and taking my cum like you were born for it, you slut. You’re just trying to hold on to any scrap of pride you once had.”  
  
Phil started to struggle in earnest now ignoring the slight tearing sensation in his anus, trying to fight against Dan’s cruel words.

“I-“  
  
But the Alpha wasn’t haven’t any of that, keeping Phil’s wrists pinned in one hand and covering his mouth with the other in a flourish of movement. Phil tried to speak desperately around the tanned fingers, words slurred angrily until the Alpha spoke.

“Stop moving and keep that smart mouth shut until I’m finished.” He ordered harshly, tone deepening in command.   
  
Before Phil even knew what he was doing, he stayed frozen under Dan’s punishing grip, arms lolled complacently at the sides and mouth glued shut to seal any insults he should’ve had.

_That bastard._

He was using his Alpha voice. And seeing as Phil had apparently agreed for Dan to take care of him through his heat, it was essentially like being temporarily claimed. He couldn’t even describe the feeling of being forced to do something so closely entwined with his biology, so deeply rooted within himself. It felt like it’d be life or death if he didn’t obey the man.

Dan sighed blissfully above the teen, seemingly oblivious to his silent anger as he settled on top of the small body of the Omega.

“That’s better,” Dan murmured, stretching languidly on Phil’s back. “You’re even more beautiful without that smart mouth going off all the time.”  
  
Phil wasn’t even ‘allowed’ to be graced with a response, and instead let out a huff of breath to show his fury. The situation he was in hadn’t even fully sank in yet but it wouldn’t surprise him if he burst into tears at any moment.

  
Instead instincts kicked in and the Omega looked up anxiously, scenting the air to make sure no one was nearby. The smell of blood and sweat was heavy in the air, but it was easily overpowered by the overall smell of sex, heat and an Alpha in rut. Anyone with a brain wouldn’t come within sight of a claiming. Alphas were known to even kill any potential threats, and Phil didn’t want to see the poor guy who came between him and the stranger during a knotting. Especially with someone as dangerous as Dan.  
  
“You know, I’ve done this with plenty of Omegas in heat,” the said Alpha informed Phil in a shaky voice as the knot began to form, finally giving Phil’s ass some much needed relief from the bruising pace of the man's thrusts. The burn from being stretched so suddenly was painful, but nothing like the agony he felt at those words. Dan had done this before. He'd _raped_ people before.  
  
“None who were Purebreds, of course,” Dan went on, headless of Phil’s distress. “Just some common whores on the streets who were in the wrong place at the right time. It wouldn’t surprise me if I had a few dozen kids at this point. But you… you’re different, somehow.”  
  
Phil’s breath hitched at that, blood boiling in his veins. Dan spoke so casually of the people he’d raped and the children he could have, without even a flicker of remorse in his voice. If anything, he sounded amused- as if relieving a fond memory. It took all Phil had not to throw up.  
  
“And… I don’t think it’s because you’re a virgin either. Your scent, it’s just so…” Dan struggled for a word, breathing into the crook of the teen’s neck to compose himself. “Delectable. So uniquely perfect. It’s as if you were made for me.” Dan sealed the words with a gentle kiss to Phil’s exposed throat, lavishing the hickeys and bites he’d been making in the midst of knotting. Phil tried his best to ignore the suffocating scent of the Alpha, and the electricity which sparked through his body at the man’s touch. He hated it, hated being so responsive to the very man who just confessed to hurting people like him.  
  
“N-no….” Phil managed to spit out through his burning throat, Omega instincts screaming at him for ‘disobeying’ the Alpha. It took all of Phil’s willpower to muster the one word, but with it came a sense of dread forming in Phil’s gut. Evidently from the frustration in Dan’s tone, his smell was just as distinct to Dan as it was to Phil. The teen didn’t exactly know what to make of it. He wondered idly if it was the same for the man too.  
  
The Alpha rose his eyebrow at the blatant defiance with Phil’s one word, but made no attempt to scold him. He merely gazed down at Phil thoughtfully, and the Omega couldn’t help but think there was something calculating in that stare- something menacingly dark which sent a chill down his spine.  
  
“I think… I think I’ve made my decision.” Dan finally murmured, pressing himself all the more closer to Phil. The Omega could feel the man’s breath brushing past his ear, the body warmth which should’ve been seeping into Phil replaced with a flush of cold fear as Dan put his mouth to his ear to whisper the terrible words which promised so much pain.  
  
_“I’m going to keep you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Poor Phil :s I'm awful :D 
> 
> So.. let me know what you think! Comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks do tell me a lot too ;)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some smutty smut smut in the next chapter. Be prepared! Leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you liked.


End file.
